


Analyzing the Devil

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Analysis, Devils, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23135359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: Linda tries to puzzle out her new patient
Kudos: 15





	Analyzing the Devil

Linda sighed and looked through her notes on Lucifer. She had more than the usual patient notes, as she really needed a hand keeping track of his metaphor. Of course, he was masking his insecurity and pain in humor and metaphor, but if she kept careful enough notes, hopefully she could wend her way to the truth.

Their first session, he had talked about coming to LA for a vacation. Describing the last place he lived as Hell, in his metaphor, couldn’t be ignored. Clearly, whatever that place was, it held a very negative association.

He had also expressed a confusion about human emotions that was usually more associated with psychopaths, but Lucifer otherwise didn’t present with that neuropathy. His controls issues weren’t a huge surprise, as they complemented his narcissism.

She had started a list of possible sources for Lucifer’s neuroses. Several of his behaviors - the psychopathic ones - could be explained by being raised by a psychopathic father. If his father didn’t display human emotions, it would be possible for Lucifer to struggle to relate to others, and to lack the emotional vocabulary to identify his own feelings.

In his second session, he was obsessed with the person impersonating him; clearly his image, his _persona_ was extremely important to him. And considering that he had patterned himself after the Devil, that said a lot about how he saw himself. There was also something to his “punishing” shtick.

Clearly Lucifer did not have a background in law or law enforcement, but his insistence on punishing the guilty, and his desire to spare innocents seemed ingrained. There was something to that, and she would need to do some investigating to see what other kind of job he might have held.

There was that moment, while discussing the quarterback case, that he had let slip a clue about his father. _I'm the best at punishing bad people. I didn't enjoy it when my father forced me to, but now that it's on my own terms, it's downright delightful._

His father had been the one to assign Lucifer his “punishing” job originally; that clearly tied in to his issues. A mob enforcer, perhaps? It could explain some of the rage. But with the whole devil metaphor, casting his father as God was incongruously generous for someone he so clearly hated.

They’d skirted around his identity several times, but Lucifer refused to back down from his perceived role as the devil. There was obvious significance to the role, and the name, for that matter. Perhaps Linda needed to do more research into the devil; more than was covered in her half-remembered Sunday School lessons when she was seven. Maybe she should take Dr Cannan up on his offer to collaborate.


End file.
